Rosa, casi rojo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Naruto había ideado su casa soñada, con otro color fuera del blanco./ NaruSaku


**_Pareja:_** _NaruSaku (constantes menciones al NaruHina)._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Hay muy poco sentido general en la historia. Y… no leí el nuevo manga de Kishimoto, y tampoco me encontré con ganas de ver The Last._

* * *

 ** _Rosa casi rojo_**

* * *

 ** _1._**

* * *

 _Naruto era un romántico. Así que cuando supo la historia de amor de sus padres, se propuso hacer suya una similar._

 _No era el sueño de su vida —lo suyo iba más a otros lares— pero era una aspiración, y en ella, al menos al principio — y quería que no hoy, porque el hoy, ya no daba cabida a esos sueños— solo se imaginó a una compañera eterna._

 _Y ella era rosa, rosa muy rosa. La representación perfecta del final ideado, y…_

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

 _Debía pintar las paredes de su casa._

Naruto había ido a variadas tiendas para ver qué color poner, pero siempre quedaba por encontrar un defecto en cualquier elección y al final quedaba relegando la idea al vacío.

Hinata le había dicho que sería bueno volver a pintarlas de blanco. Con el suficiente cuidado, ellas seguirían impecables y se verían bien. Naruto había contestado que sí, que _podía_ ser, en fin él había elegido el blanco con anterioridad. Pero… una parte suya siempre supo de la mala elección a la hora de hacerlo.

Y lo peor es que a veces el mismo recuerdo de su decisión lo deprimía y este hecho tendía a aumentar cuando se daba cuenta que ya era un década y sus paredes tenían el mismo color y para colmo existía la certidumbre en que volvería a pintarlas de nada más que blanco. A veces llegaba hasta el extremo de sentir rencor hacia sus éstas, pero al final —después de fallar en su empresa de buscar un nuevo color— intentaba olvidar ese hecho y dejaba la vida seguir en su ciclo de vueltas permanentes.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Bolt a la hora de comer escapaba o no hablaba. Era rutina y Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer con eso, así que solo lo dejaba pasar, y en cambio pensaba acerca de cuánto trabajo tenía en su oficina, y cuánto quería adelantar para mañana, también cuántas horas extras haría —él hacía un esfuerzo inhumano para tener más trabajo, y poder tener más y más horas extras. Hinata nunca reclamó, y Naruto no pensaba cambiar—. Aunque esa noche pasó algo raro, porque Bolt sí abrió la boca y no fue para insultarlo. Fue una conversación simple y llana:

—Tengo un trabajo escolar, y le dije a mi compañera que venga a casa para hacerla. —Hinata asintió, y Naruto también lo hizo—. Bueno, entonces le diré a Sarada que venga.

Naruto no entendió mucho la razón, pero perdió el apetito.

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

Salió de su trabajo más tarde de lo normal, y pensó que tal vez se había salvado hasta de las miradas retadoras que Bolt le daba cada vez que se encontraban —era su hijo, Dios, era su hijo, pero a veces pensaba que el chico lo odiaba en serio— pero entonces cuando estaba cerca de su casa; la vio. Y de esa forma Naruto decidió dar otro rodeo a su casa con tal de… de…

—¡Naruto, cuánto tiempo!

Sobresaltado paró en seco, y la miró de forma lenta y huidiza. Sakura no era la misma que conoció, no tenía el mismo resplandor que en juventud, existían ojeras bajo los ojos, su cabello no le pareció tan rosa, además esa sonrisa era forzada —otra cosa que podía implementar era la niña que agarraba de la mano—. Él la había conocido durante mucho tiempo, para saber sus cambios sin pasar demasiados lapsos mirándola. Él la quiso tanto que le dolía ver, cómo los años le habían dejado marcas. Naruto no pudo sonreírle, y tampoco evitar pensar en el él de antaño ese que no tenía nada, pero sí una sonrisa para regalar a cualquiera.

No recordó la última vez que le habló. Y también sabía que quería acercarse, pero a la vez no, porque por algo dejó de verla. Por algo no vio estos cambios en ella, ni los evitó.

Sintiéndose como rata, no se dio cuenta de las palabras que dijo después, ni la excusa que expuso para solo escapar a su casa.

.

Cuándo llegó a ésta, no pudo pensar en nada más que comprar pintura blanca y acabar el trabajo.

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

Odiaba la pintura blanca, le parecía sosa. Así que cuando la compró, a los diez minutos volvió a la tienda de abarrotes y la devolvió. El vendedor lo miró disgustado y dijo:

—Amigo, pintar una casa es más fácil de lo que piensas. Es solo poner un color, y si no te gusta luego lo tapas con otro.

Naruto hizo una mueca, y quiso increparle que él pensó su soñada casa en un color que ahora no recordaba y que cuando la pintó de blanco pensó que así se quedaría para siempre y ni bien eso, sintió pesar tal que a veces no dormía, pensando en nada más que su pared blanca, que no debería ser de ese color, y que… tenía que pintar su casa. Esta vez elegir bien, esta vez no equivocarse.

—Amigo, el blanco no es un mal color.

Sí, Naruto lo sabía, a su manera era lindo, pero nunca se le hizo el color ideal. No para él al menos. Sin pensarlo salió de la tienda, y… era una mierda porque ni bien hacerlo, se encontró cara a cara con ella.

* * *

 ** _6._**

* * *

 _La relación entre Tsunade y Jiraiya siempre se le antojó rara. Porque Tsunade tenía tremendos escotes y Jiraiya era un viejo cochino que nunca se atrevió a tocarla de ninguna manera._

 _Cuando pensó en el detalle —ya siendo adolescente, y no solo un niño— por un tiempo, creyó que todo se debía a que se conocían desde una temprana infancia, y que tal vez lo suyo no podía salir de un compañerismo similar a la hermandad, pero… cuando notó la mirada que su maestro fijaba en ella, supo que estaba equivocado._

 _Jiraiya tenía otras razones, nunca las preguntó, pero cuando Sakura dijo ese: "Yo siempre amaré a Sasuke-kun". Naruto fue consciente que su historia sería similar si no se alejaba._

 _._

 _Aunque fuera como fuera, él erró._

* * *

 **7.**

* * *

—¿Me estás evitando?

La pregunta resultó ser franca y directa, y Naruto ante ella se quedó estático en su lugar. Sakura antes, cuando quería, podía ser muy contundente y al parecer no había cambiado ese aspecto. El mismo detalle casi le sacó una sonrisa, y asimismo hizo que sintiese a su cuerpo comprimiéndose por la culpa.

Estar con Sakura era un poco malo. ¿Pero al final a qué se debía este sentir? ¿Era por Hinata? ¿O peor aún era porque Sakura ya no era la de antaño y hasta se cambió el apellido?

Siempre pensó que Sakura Uchiha no sonaba muy bien. Nunca le pareció que ese apellido era para ella. En fin ya resultaba tarde, no se podía hacer nada. Naruto apostaba que Sakura amaría a Sasuke hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo. Y… estaba bien. Todo era genial si ella podía ser feliz. Pero…

—¿Qué? No, Sakura… -chan, yo… solo he estado ocupado y no tengo mucho tiempo para nada, _'ttebayo._

—Ajá, sí claro. —Se puso las manos en las caderas—. En fin sea de lo que sea que te hayas enojado, pues… lo siento. Son años Naruto, y vivimos en el mismo lugar, pero aun así no nos vemos desde hace… una eternidad. ¿Sabes? Tú eras mi amigo, y ahora que por fin me acerco, quisiera que retomemos el contacto.

Entonces Naruto quiso decirle varias respuestas a la vez. Muchas eran escusas, y otra gran cantidad disculpas, pero al final tomó un poco de aire y dijo:

—Sí, yo creo que sería bueno Sakura-chan. — Y después de unos cuantos pasos en el mismo compas, se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Y cómo estás con Sasuke?

Sakura arrugó el ceño, pero al cabo de nada lo reblandeció, y simplemente respondió:

— Viajando. Él siempre está viajando.

La segunda pregunta que tenía no logró decirla, porque resultaba ser la verdadera causa de absolutamente todo.

.

Naruto sintió un nudo en el pecho y cuando llegó a su casa, no se atrevió a mirar la cara de su esposa.

* * *

 **8.**

* * *

 _Naruto se dio cuenta de las grietas en las paredes desde hace un buen tiempo. Al principio llamó a un plomero e intentó luchar contra la humedad existente en ellas, de alguna forma. Al final él no se enteró ni a qué se debía, la implacable pérdida de la belleza de sus paredes impolutas —le pareció muy tediosa la charla del trabajador y asimismo aun con un poco de atención no capto casi nada— y con el tiempo hasta dejó de importarle._

 _La pintura caía de las paredes como mistura, y al final solo deseó deshacerse de la fea pintura blanca y tener ese borrón raro en vez de aquello que eligió. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que el color de adentro era gris, se sintió peor. El gris era muy triste. El blanco al menos no, pero eso sí, era muy puro._

* * *

 **9.**

* * *

—Te amo — dijo.

Y como en todas las ocasiones Hinata se sonrojó. De un rojo profundo, que hasta daba la impresión de que ella se estaba asfixiando. Naruto la primera vez no notó el detalle, la segunda le pareció un gesto lindo y gracioso, la tercera fue monótono, y ahora hasta era…

Él movió la cabeza intentando cortar el pensamiento y solo salió por la puerta, anunciando al mismo tiempo que llegaría tarde.

Hinata le deseó suerte —ella nunca reclamaba— y Bolt lo odió con el alma porque jamás estaba en casa. Nunca supo qué pensaba Himawari.

* * *

 **10.**

* * *

—¿Estás loco, ahora solo comes estos ramen envasados? Dios, Naruto tu dieta siempre fue un asco, pero ahora ya es el colmo.

Naruto se exaltó y miró a la puerta. A la Sakura ya no tan Sakura. A esa que estaba vieja, arruinada, no era tan rosa, pero… tenía aun esos ojos jade que una vez hipnotizaron su alma.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—¿Y por qué sales tan tarde?

—Trabajo, _'ttebayo._

—Ya lo sé. Siempre quisiste esto, ¿no? Pero ahora siento que te excedes. Si es así, era que no llegues al puesto.

Naruto miró a la computadora de su delante, y luego a ella. Y se dio cuenta que no quería trabajar por una vez en tanto tiempo, pero tampoco quería hablar mucho con ella.

 _¿Por qué estás aquí?_ Quiso preguntar, pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza murmuraba frecuentemente, un: _Ella te quiere ver, porque no está Sasuke. Ella siempre fue así._ Antes de que pudiese borrar aquella sensación horrenda que incurría en su cuerpo, de solo pensar en aquello, ella dijo:

—Quería hablar contigo. Como te dije la otra vez, es tiempo que no lo hacemos, y quisiera ponerme al día. Por decir, quisiera saber, ¿Cómo te va ahora? ¿Todo bien con Hinata? Escuché que Bolt es un niño un poco problemático, pero supongo que sacó todo de ti y tus gamberradas. En esos tiempos secretamente creía que eras divertido.

Ella a diferencia de la calidad de su voz, no sonreía, y tampoco lo miraba. Naruto esperó el tiempo justo, para escuchar el verdadero meollo del asunto, y le dolió, cuando lo que siguió fue nada más que…

—¿Sabes algo de Sasuke-kun?

Naruto no se dignó a dar la respuesta y en su lugar preguntó el motivo de este alejamiento, que de momento no sabía si debía ser:

—¿Sakura-chan, eres feliz?

.

Ella salió molesta por la puerta.

* * *

 ** _11._**

* * *

Compró la pintura blanca y fue raudos pasos a su casa, pensando en que ya sería fin de semana, y que lo pintaría mañana a mano propia, y que ya era hora de dejar de dar vueltas en un tema tan estúpido como el color de las paredes.

Pero al día siguiente cuando se levantó, y vio a los tarros de pintura en el suelo, se sintió desmotivado y no supo si continuar con la labor de ayer.

Hinata que le prometió el día anterior ayudarle, se paró conjunto a él, contemplando a las paredes. Ella dijo:

—No te gusta el blanco, ¿verdad?

Quiso decir que _no_ , que en realidad se arrepintió de su decisión al poco tiempo de pintar la casa entera. El blanco era tan soso y aburrido, y no tenía nada de lo que él, y eso lo hacía más despersonalizado, y que por eso tal vez le gustaba más su oficina que su casa. También tuvo ganas de decirle, que su casa de los sueños no era de ese color, pero se le hizo que podría decir algo hiriente, que Hinata no merecía escuchar.

Pero eso sí, recordó que hace un tiempo tuvo mucha vergüenza, al ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres…

—Me gusta — dijo al fin y al contrario —. Solo que… olvídalo, solo pintémosla.

* * *

 ** _12._**

* * *

La próxima vez que vio a Sakura, ella estaba lejos y parecía inalcanzable.

Naruto sintió una picazón en las piernas y los labios que intentó ignorar. Y la recordó como en su infancia. Cuando él la veía, y solo deseaba que ella alguna vez voltease su mirada y lo vea a él, para algo más que despreciarlo.

Y tal vez esa era la razón de que nada haya pasado, tal vez ella nunca logró quererlo tal como quería. Pero una parte suya, sabía que era su culpa, él solo dio la excusa de _quiero verla feliz_ y no hizo nada. La dejó ir, sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke nunca se comprometería bien con nadie tras su historial familiar, sabiendo que lo único con lo que ella se sustentaría, sería un amor eterno inentendible.

Pero ahora él estaba casado; ella tenía unas paredes azules que nunca cambiaría por nada —a pesar de que el ambiente era oscuro y poco acogedor— y él… moriría tras unas paredes blancas, que a pesar de reflejar toda la luz del mundo, ser acogedoras y todo lo demás, no lograba apreciar tanto como el ideal de antaño.

Algo le decía que si Minato y Kushina pudieran verlo, llorarían.

.

Pero al menos, de consuelo, les podría decir que no era infeliz. Pero omitiría el punto de que tampoco sentía dicha desde hace mucho.

* * *

 _Bueno… no sé si esto vale la pena, pero ya, lo hecho está hecho._

 _Esto es un poco extraño, la idea en sí va de la decadencia, pero la verdad es que no lo puse tan explícito como quería. Pero bueno, en sí, la representación de todo va con las paredes blancas, que no deberían ser blancas si no de otro color. En este caso podemos entender que las paredes son el matrimonio de Naruto –o lo que él siente de él-, y la pintura es Hinata, el color perdido del que no se acuerda, creo que ya es obvio de quién se trata. Ésta historia es de ruptura, de alejamiento, de arrepentimiento, pero también de seguir adelante, aun cuando se mira atrás. Es como una resolución común en el día a día de muchos, y es un tanto triste, pero no realmente infeliz. Es un tanto como pasa en la vida, pero con un poco más de nostalgia, y darse cuenta de los ideales caídos –eso sí, no del todo los sueños-, y… eso. Es… algo así. Pero si dudan en algo, solo pregunten._

 _Doy una advertencia que no estaba arriba. Por favor, aquellos que estén en desacuerdo con el fic les pido respeto, ya que esto es solo un fic, y la verdad no veo bullying para ningún personaje, sino tal vez un final un poco más amargo, pero que tiene probabilidades para ser. Estoy harta de que me digan ardida por estar en desacuerdo con el final –que sí, lo estoy-, les digo a todos esos que van con eso, que por favor, se calmen, Naruto no es un culto –o bien sepa no lo es-, ni estoy cometiendo herejía al hacer una idea del final no pintado de rosa, ni una visión de la pareja principal donde todo sea perfecto. Así que por favor, respeto._

 _En fin… ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
